Of The Sound Episode 01 / Transcript
The days starts after school ends. The students of the Feather Castle High School are leaving the school’s grounds. Some students however, where still waiting for their friends. A few students were discussing about what they will do in the afternoon or other things. All the time, however, the faces or the students have never been shown, only their legs and bags have been shown. A pale pink bag was shown, with having a group picture attached to one of the bag’s straps. “Ah, I’m sorry, did you wait long?” A familiar voice shouted as a person stopped next to some others. “Not at all, the others aren’t here either.” Another person answered. Then, the picture at the bag was shown more detailed. It was a group of eleven people; it was the picture the group has taken after they had defeated Break. OPENING Sometime earlier, in a different world, a dark magic rose over the kingdom. The kingdom was flooded by musical waves, however, those waves were not of good nature. Furthermore, they had dark powers in them. As the waves then turned into people, the inhabitants of the kingdom started hiding. They recognized the emblem at the people’s chests. “The holy symbol of harmony!” A male inhabitant shouted shocked. “You mean, disharmony.” One of the sound waves answered. This one was female and just formed her hand out of water streams that were part of her body. “Ah, Disharmony, that sounds good.” Another one agreed, nodding at the fellow humanoid sound wave. “Only big question is, who gave us this opportunity?” A calm, natural one wondered in a cold tone. “The master of night. Might I introduce myself. I’m Yakyoku, the tone of night.” Yakyoku introduced himself and the inhabitants got even more scared. “I called you my dear friends to serve the mighty darkness.” He said determined, holding out his hand to the humanoid sound waves. “Better than being stuck in a lovely-dovely harmony.” The water woman agreed and answered for her fellow sound waves. “Then it will be like that…” Yakyoku grinned satisfied and showed some kind of vampire fang. Back at present day, at the castle of Skyriver, the eight color guards are watching over the light of the rainbow. “Not good, it’s not good!” A normal Skyriver fairy came into the dorm of colors. Its voice sounded worried and a little scared. “Is it because of the recent attacks at Skyriver?” Scarlet wondered a little too calm. “It’s alright, it doesn’t seem that bad, yet.” She added. “Yeah that too, we have finally found out what happened.” The fairy nodded as it tried to calm down. “It seems like the ruler of the night has cursed the tunes of the Rainbow Harmony.” The fairy explained. “The Rainbow Harmony?!” White wondered shocked. “If the sacred tunes are turned, than nothing will protect the peace of harmony!” Green added as shocked as White. The fairy nodded. “That’s why I came to you!” “The Guardian Angels…” Yellow mumbled determined. “But we can’t leave Skyriver alone…” Blue said a little concerned. “It’s all right!” The fairy assured determined. “We’ve got enough power to fight it off!” The Fairy added smilingly. “Are you sure?” Pink wondered a little worried, but the fairy didn’t answer the question but only smiled at the eight. “Anyway, we can help Skyriver if we find the Guardian Angels, again!” Scarlet shook her head and decided to go back to earth to find Ruby and the others. “Let’s go.” Purple agreed nodding at Scarlet. Back in Feather Castletown, the girls are walking home from the Feather Castle High together. “Ah, Diamond, you are still carrying this picture with you.” Rubellit said realizing as she saw the picture. “Of course.” Diamond slightly smiled and tilted her head. “Also, she has changed her style.” Sapphire added calmly. “That’s not true, twin tails are twin tails.” Diamond answered a little pouty. “No. Sapphire’s right. You changed them.” Emerald pointed at Diamond’s twin tails. Until recently, Diamond usually had her twin tails at the side of her head, while now, they are tied in her neck. “But they make you look more mature.” Emerald added calmly. “Your short hair looks more mature as well!” Rubellit said excited. “My hair is only longer. Amy-chan stayed the same.” She added calmly. Amethyst, however, just shrugged and turned away while smiling. “Ah, things are changing, right?” Ruby looks around and smiles at her friends. “Seems like it.” Amber agreed not pretty touched. After they left the train and were back at the traditional part of Feather Castletown, Ruby started talking about how complicated everything was. “I mean, now that the Guardian Angels are not a thing anymore… nothing is better. There’s basketball and there’s cooking. It’s all so exhausting… and then there’s school…” Ruby said a little annoyed by it. “Life is life, Ruby.” Amethyst mumbled seriously, looking at Ruby. “It’s still annoying.” Ruby looked at Amethyst not convinced. “It will never be easy. No matter if you have to fight monsters, or not. That’s how it is.” Emerald agreed with Amethyst and was nodding at herself. “Ah, I mean at least I was able to blame it on something when magic was still a thing.” Ruby mumbled still annoyed. “Magic…” Diamond mumbled thoughtful. “A-Ah, I-I… I mean! Let’s talk about something else!” Ruby then stuttered seriously. Then, a sandy colored lightning stroke right in front of the group and some of them jumped back. “I need someone to shout at for not warning us!” Topaz shouted seriously and looked shocked at the happening. “What’s going on?!” Amber wondered in a serious tone. The lightning turned into a human. Or to be more exact, it turned into one of the humanoid sound waves of the kingdom from before. “Ah, earth. Finally. There are so many worlds between there and here.” The person said with an arrogant sounding voice. “Ah! Another one that says strange things!” Ruby said as she jumped back in surprise. “Everyone, let’s get the people out of here!” Ruby said determined and looked at her friends. “What then? We can’t fight like that!” Rubellit wondered in a worried tone. “I know, but we still have to do something.” Ruby nodded calmly and looked at the humanoid sound wave with a serious expression. “Alright then.” Sapphire nodded as she agreed with Ruby’s plan. The eight fairies were still on their way to earth, when they were surprised by another creature. “You need to get back!” The creature said concerned. “Your home is being attacked! A terrible attack will occur any minute!” The creature said warning and went on, down the Rainbow Bridge, down to earth. “Skyriver…” Blue mumbled worried and looked back up the bridge. “We are doing the right thing. If Skyriver is being attacked, that earth might also get attacked any time soon.” Purple said seriously grabbed Blue’s paw, dragging him with her. “You are right, but…” Blue couldn’t help but still worrying. Meanwhile, the creature, who warned Scarlet and the others, arrived at earth. It spotted a group of people, who were helping the people of the town. It also spotted the humanoid sound wave. “There it is!” It shouted and hurried down to them. “Now what? Run?” Emerald wondered curiously. “What other chance do we have?” Ruby nodded and everyone got ready to run away. It was the right time to run, as the sound wave noticed the girls’ doing and started to charge an attack at them. “Die!” he shouted and shot a magical beam at the girls. “Harmony!” The creature flew right in front of the girls and created some kind of barrier, which protected the eight girls. “Huh? It’s really gonna happen again, won’t it?” Amber wondered determined but also a little worried. “Ruby! Everyone!” Then, Scarlet and the others flew down to the girls. But unlike the other creature, the girls were able to catch the eight color guards. “It IS happening again!” Amber shouted surprised. A little confused, the girls knew this wasn’t the time to ask questions and transformed right away. “Everyone's dreams and the rainbow colored miracle! Guardian Angels of the Sky!” “Together we are the Guardian Stars!” The eight Angels appeared right in front of the enemy, who was not very surprised to see the girls in front of him. “Oh, so these little girls are the legendary warriors?” He mumbled unpleased. “Who do you think you are, terrorizing this peaceful… peace?!” Crimson shouted angrily, pointing at the man. “I’m Requiem, a former sacred tune of the Rainbow Harmony. And what I want here is none of your business.” Requiem said calmly. “And now, get out of my sight!” He shouted angrily and then added: “Tune of souls! Spread the disharmony of demise!” Then, a monster appeared out of the dust in front of Requiem. “It’s a Darama!!” the creature, who just protected the girls, shouted in a scared tone. “Don’t worry, we got this!!” Azure said determined and summoned her Twin Blade. She shot an arrow at the Darama. As the arrow hit the monster, the girls fast noticed that using the power of the colors might not go well against the cursed power of music. “It hardly made any damage…” Azure said surprised. “Watch out, Angels. This is a Darama! It is a monster of the drama of the night!” The creature warned worried. “It uses the power of the Rainbow Harmony fused with the power of darkness.” The creature explained. “Power of darkness?!” Crimson repeated a little shocked. But then she shook her head. “Music monster or not! Nothing will drag the Angels down!” Crimson then shouted angrily and summoned her eternal fire: “Eternal Fire!” Her hands then started glowing in bright red flames and she shot a little flame at the Darama. Like Sienna’s attack, it had hardly any effect on the monster. Yet, the girls didn’t react too surprised about it. “Together.” Whitney mumbled calmly and looked at her friends. She then nodded and rose her hand and shouted: “Sweet White Hourglass!” She clapped in her hands once and the Darama stopped moving to a surprise for Requiem. Then, Angel Saffron summoned her Impact Arrow and the red jewels of them started to glow when she punched the monster. Right after that, she used her attack “Electric Golden Ribbon” in order to smash the Darama to the ground. “They are totally great…” The creature said impressed. “Somebody, now! You don’t have much time left!” Whitney shouted warning, pointing at the clock behind her body. “Leave it to us!” Heather shouted and nodded at Lavender, then the two summoned the Color Palette and used “Lovely Color Wave” on the Darama, which managed to defeat the monster. “Not bad.” Requiem shrugged and disappeared in a cloud of dust. “You were amazing!” The creature shouted very excited. “Ah, thank you. Also for saving us.” Whitney slightly bowed nicely. “Of course! I couldn’t let Requiem hurt anyone who’s helping people.” The creature nodded calmly. “Who are you anyway?” Cyan wondered curiously and slightly pointed at the creature. “I’m Melody! I’m from the Rainbow Harmony Heaven and came to search for help.” Melody explained in a serious tone. “The Rainbow Harmony Heaven has been turned into a world of disharmony. Please Gaurdian Angels, help me defeating the cursed tunes and bring back the tunes of harmony.” Melody said worried, looking at the eight girls. “Ah, I hardly get what you just said…” Crimson admitted, rubbing her head. “But we can’t leave someone alone, who needs help, right?” She wondered and looked around with a smile. “I suppose not.” Lavender sighed and then agreed with Crimson and even smiled a little. “Just when you thought life was going to be normal again…” Sapphire said jokingly as she transformed back. “I don’t want life to be normal!” Diamond said as a surprise to everyone. “Being normal is boring. And strange and confusing things are so much more exciting.” Diamond explained calmly. “If you say so.” Topaz said slightly giggling. ENDING Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished